Various types of baking and cooking tools are used by individuals and companies to prepare food items such as cookies, brownies, cakes, pies, dessert bars, bread loaves, soups, main courses and appetizers. However, it is often difficult to find the proper tool for a particular measuring or mixing task during the food preparation and cooking process.
It is therefore desirable to have a cooking tool which is more convenient to use and has multiple capabilities.